Youga Classic
|price = $195,000 (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto Online |makeyear = 1960s |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Truck (needle) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Van |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelname = youga2 |handlingname = YOUGA2 |textlabelname = YOUGA2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = Youga }} The Bravado Youga Classic is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update, released on November 22nd, 2016, during the Youga Classic Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Youga Classic is depicted as a full-size van prominently based on the 1970 Dodge A100 and cargo van, seen in the overall design and front end detailings, particularly the lower vents below the main grille. The sides with no windows are also prominent characteristics of the Ford Econoline. The Youga Classic, as the name suggests, is the classic version of the Youga, which has a more traditional styling, but keeping the overall appearance. The van has four circular headlights and two rectangle tail lights, as well as sliding doors not featured from its original counterpart and a single compartment door on the rear end, like the Rumpo Custom. The vehicle also has "Youga Classic" badges on the front doors and the rear compartment door. Unlike the original Youga, which only seats the driver and one passenger, the Classic version seats three passengers in addition to the driver. The Youga Classic may feature a two-tone paintjob, where the primary one is applied around the vehicle and the secondary one on the roof and the lower portion of the van. A tertiary color is also available, which seems to be only applied onto the "Sunshade" and the outer parts of the "Arch Extensions" (if these modifications are present). Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Overall, the Youga Classic has similar performance to its modern counterpart. It has a low revving diesel engine and sluggish speed and acceleration. Unlike the Youga, however, the vehicle has slightly higher suspension and is thus more susceptible to rough terrain, however the lack of power means it lacks the potential for offroading, even with upgrades. Also, it has a decent amount of durability, being able to withstand collisions and gunfire. All in all, the Youga Classic is more favored for visual looks over performance benefits. Installing the "Spare Wheel" modification will increase its traction slightly, in the same way as a spoiler. GTA Online Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' YougaClassic-GTAO-Poster.jpeg|Promotional poster. YougaClassic-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Youga Classic on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. YougaClassic-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Youga Classic on Rockstar Games Social Club. YougaClassic-GTAO-InsideRear.png|Inside the rear of the Youga Classic. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A Youga Classic with a beater livery appears as a Supplies transport vehicle for the player's Bunker in one of the Steal Supplies missions. Youga2-GTAO-front-BunkerResupply.png|The Youga Classic as seen in a Steal Supplies mission. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $195,000. Video Trivia *Two liveries resemble that which was found on the iconic van from the A-Team TV show. Another has a similarity to the Mystery Machine from the Scooby-Doo franchise. *In the Southern San Andreas Super Autos website, the Youga is incorrectly listed as "Vapid Youga Classic", but when entering a Los Santos Customs garage, it is correctly listed as "Bravado Youga Classic". **This has been fixed with the release of the Import/Export update. *The Youga Classic has an anachronistically modern interior, with a plastic-clad steering wheel to match. The Surfer and the Journey, being similar vehicles, share this interior as well, despite being just as old. *The large number of modifications available is likely a reference to the custom van craze of the late 1970s with a number of those custom vans being Ford Econolines, similar to how the Youga is a reference to the Dodge Ram Van being a commonly modified vehicle in Japan. *The Youga Classic's extra headlights mounted on the front bumper (if fitted from Los Santos Customs) are non-functional. *The Rockstar Social Club image depicts the Youga Classic with the roof painted in a primary color rather than having a secondary color. *The default radio stations for the Youga Classic are The Lowdown 91.1 and Space 103.2. See Also *Youga - Modern counterpart. References Navigation }}es:Youga Classic pl:Youga Classic Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Category:Vans Vehicle Class Category:Classic Cars Category:Vehicles with sliding doors Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Bikers Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online